rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Day Ever
Best Day Ever is the seventeenth episode of the RWBY animated series. It was first shown during the first day of the fourth Rooster Teeth Expo (RTX) on July 4th, 2014, and it premiered online on July 24th, 2014. Summary The episode starts off in the city of Vale, where the owner of From Dust Till Dawn is seen reopening his store, marking its grand reopening, following the events of a recent dust robbery. As he gets down from the ladder and falls, Emerald helps him up and asks if he could help her find the location of a store, since she is not from around. After getting the directions, she is stopped by Mercury who makes note on her being lost. Emerald tells him that she will pay him to shut him up using money from a stolen wallet, but he refuses so he can keep teasing her. Angry at his later remarks, she tosses out the wallet she stole, but keeps the money while Mercury follows behind her. The duo then head and walk towards the direction, while Mercury complains on how Vale is dull, but Emerald points that she likes it. They soon arrive at Tukson's Book Trade and the owner, Tukson, comes up front when Emerald rings the bell. Emerald asks him if he has certain books while Mercury continues to open and loudly close books behind her before asking if he has any comics. When Mercury asks for a book and Tukson says he doesn't have it, their tone completely shifts. Emerald explains that she knows he is planning on leaving while Mercury begins to dim the windows of the store. She explains that his brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear about his leaving and neither are they. When she gets him to admit that he knows who they are and why they are there, he tries to fight back by extending his claws and leaping at them from his desk. However Emerald dodges his attack and Mercury lands a kick while Tukson is helpless. They then leave the store, with Mercury taking a comic because he likes the pictures. Meanwhile at Beacon, Ruby meets with her team in the dining hall and drops a large book full of ideas about how they can have the best day ever before the second term starts. Meanwhile Nora keeps flinging food at Yang, who happily eats it. As Ruby continues her speech, Yang and Nora's food fight becomes more intense until Weiss ends up getting hit in the face with a pie. Outside the hall, Sun Wukong is talking to Neptune about keeping his cool for when he meets his new friends. He also lets slip that Blake is a Faunus and forces Neptune to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to betray Blake's trust by revealing her secret. However when they enter the dining hall, all the other students run outside out of fear of being involved in the food fight. Inside, JNPR has created a large structure from tables and soda machines, with Nora declaring herself queen of the castle. The two teams engage in a heated battle using the food still in the room. Yang uses two turkeys in place of her gauntlets and Blake engages Pyrrha using loaves of French bread. Weiss and Nora manage to use other weapons, fighting each other with a swordfish and watermelon-hammer respectively. Weiss is knocked against a column and Ruby grabs her before it crushes her. Yang manages to knock out Ren, but is smashed through the sealing by Nora soon after. Nora is eventually stopped by Blake, who uses sausage links to knock her back into the soda machines. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance to control all the soda cans and fling them at Blake. The fight ends when Ruby uses her Semblance to create a wind tunnel, forcing all the soda, food, and dishes in the area to be pulled behind her as she charges past JNPR and the group is caught in the vortex, forcing them against the wall and covering them in food. Sun shows great enjoyment at seeing the event, but Neptune is covered in soda and appears very unhappy. Glynda then bursts through the doors and uses her crop to return everything back to normal, with Yang falling back into the room soon after. Glynda is obviously frustrated at them, but Ozpin allows them to get away with it because he wants them to still enjoy their youth. That night, Emerald and Mercury return to Roman's hideout and he questions where they were all day. Ozpin manages to steal the address Emerald used to find Tukson, but as they begin to argue Cinder appears. Cinder shows disappointment with him failing to kill the target and also criticizes Mercury and Emerald for taking matters into their own hands. Roman claims that he has the town in the palm of his hand, but wants more information on the master plan. Cinder doesn't give him any details, but claims they are entering the second part of their plan and the Dust Roman has collected is to be moved. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder begin to leave as Roman searches for his lighter, but Emerald lights it and shows him she stole it off him in the same way he stole the paper from her pocket. The scene then switches to a secret warehouse, with Emerald and Mercury having returned from their mission in Vale. Welcomed back by Roman, putting them as kids, Roman points out how it was just like the divorce. Emerald responds by telling him cease the procreating, but Roman responds by it being simply a joke. Having taken a sheet of paper from Emerald, the same one she had used earlier, Roman questions on why both had the address to Tukson's bookstore. With this, the two sides get into a small argument, with Mercury noting on how Roman can't fix his own problems, and that they had to fix it for him. Saying that he had it under control, Roman continues on what he would do to the two, but is stopped by Cinder, who descends from a lift. Roman, stutters in response, as Emerald walks towards Cinder. Cinder however jumps at Roman telling him that he had to eliminate the runaway. Emerald continues and says on how Tukson was going to escape, and that she, along with Mercury decided to fix the problem, which was by killing him. Cinder, unhappy and angry tells Emerald on how she had asked her to keep her hands clean while in Vale, with Roman laughing in response. Telling them not to think, but to obey, Emerald responds back bysaying it won't happen again. Returning her attention to Roman on getting the job done sooner, Roman points out on how his hands have been full in stealing dust. Mercury points out how Roman is just like anyone with a punk and ski mask, but Roman mentions on how he has the entire town scared. Question on Cinder's grand master paln, with Cinder responds by telling Roman to have a little bit more faith, caressing his face and that he will know what he needs to know when he needs to know. Having no longer anything to do with dust, Cinder puts out that they are moving to a new location, ordering them to have the Whitte Fang clear out the building, and that they will recieve details and coordinates later. Roman simply follows up by trying to smkoe his cigar, but sees that Emerald has taken his lighter. Transcript Emerald: 'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not from around here. Um, can you point me in the directions to this shop! Shopkeep: Mm-hmm. Mercury: You look a little lost. Emerald: Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up. Mercury: That's not your money. Emerald: But it will be yours for five minutes of silence. Mercury: Mmm... no deal. Emerald: Fine. Mercury: Whatever. So, how much farther? Emerald: A few more blocks. Characters Characters *From Dust Till Dawn Shop Keeper }} Trivia *When Weiss had pie thrown at her face, the scene switches to Team JNPR with Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune covering their eyes, mouth, and ear respectively. This symbolizes the speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil pictoral maxim. * When Emerald and Mercury return to the White Fang hideout, Emerald refers to Tukson as a rat. Mercury corrects her and calls him a cat, causing Emerald to question if he was like a puma. This is a reference to Red vs Blue, when the Reds obtain a Warthog and rename it. *Ruby, when explaining her plans to have the best day ever, slightly copies statements made by two American presidents and a Civil Rights Activist. **Her speech starts similarly to Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. **When Weiss accuses Ruby of stealing her binder, Ruby says that she is not a crook; a statement made by Richard Nixon. **She referenced Martin Luther King, Jr.'s "I Have A Dream" speech. *When Roman, in the warehouse, points to progressively larger accumulated piles of Dust, he says "Eh?" progressively louder in response to Cinder asking him why he didn't collect Dust sooner. This is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve" when Spongebob points to progressively larger accumulated piles of dirty diapers and says "Mmm?" progressively louder. Inconsistencies Image Gallery 12 max. (Important note: Please use High Quality pictures of different scenes in order and in a .PNG file.) Please use the format. Video To be released on July 31st. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2